Rory's Claustrophobia
by GilmoreGirlsFan23
Summary: ONE SHOT STORY  This Story is of a way Rory could meet Logan again after 5 years after she turns him down  Please read and Write a Review


********

Rory's Claustrophobia

* * *

Its been 5 years since Rory has graduated from Yale and she has been working at the New York Times as a Reporter for the last 4 and a half years after she quit the campaign trail after 6 months because she has Claustrophobia.  
She love working at the New York Times because it is her dream job.

It was Spring of 2015 and Rory was on the 9th flour in the editing room waiting for the elevator to come.  
When it arrives at the 9th floor Rory hops in and heading to the ground flour to meet James and Jessica her second cousins on the Gilmore side and Jennifer who is James wife.  
It hits the 7th floor where her desk is and the doors open and Logan Huntsberger who is Rory's ex boyfriend hopes in the elevator and after a meeting with Rory's bosses Jacob Martin.  
The doors of the elevator close and counting down.

"Logan?" Rory asks as he hops in the elevator and doors close

"Hey Rory, do you work here?" Logan asks

"I've missed you so much Ace" Logan says

"Yeah, been here 4 and a half years" Rory says and all of a sudden the elevator stops inbetween the 6th floor and 5th floor.

"It looks like where stuck" Logan says and Rory doesn't answer Logan and starts having a panic attack and it feels like she can't breathe

"Rory are you Okay? Logan asks going over to Rory and she still not answering and Rory passes out and the elevator starts up again

* * *

It finally hits the ground floor and James, Jennifer and Jessica are waiting for the elevator the elevator doors open.  
Logan is trying to get Rory up still ot knowing what happened. James runs over to Rory and Logan.

"Oh my god Rory" James says

"Iv'e called for an ambulance, they 5 minutes away" Jennifer says to everyone

"Hi.." James says turning towards Logan. Logan cuts in

"Logan" Logan says

"Logan, Can you tell me what happened?" James asks

"I still don't know where were in the elevator talking then the elevator got stuck and she started some sort of panic attack then passed out just before the elevator started again" Logan say

"Why? How do you know Rory?" Logan asks

"Shes my cousin we where meeting up for lunch, Rory's Claustrophobic, she has panic attacks when she gets stuck in small spaces" James says

* * *

The paramedic comes and takes Rory to the hospital and Jessica goes in the ambulance with her.  
Logan, James and Jennifer drive in there own cars and meets Jessica at the hospital.

While at the hospital none of the doctors or the parmedics her brought her in will tell Logan anything because he is not related to Rory.  
James tell Lorelai about Rory's panic attack caused by her Claustrophobia but Lorelai tells James to keep her updated.  
James, Jennifer and Jessica are to busy with Rory to talk to Logan to let him know.

* * *

Logan is waiting for James, Jessica or Jennifer to come back when his phone rings.

"Hi" Logan says

"Hi Logan, its Jacob we meet this morniung" Jacob says

"Hi Jacob I remember, so what is it?" Logan asks

"Well I heard you where with Gilmore in the elevator and you guys got stuck and now shes in the hospital, do you know what happening?' Jacob asks

"No, I can't get any answers, all I know is from her cousin is that she had the attack cause she is Claustrophobic, I don't know anything more, why?" Logan asks

"Well She was supose to be doing an interview at 4:00pm with a new business in town but I don't know if she will beable to do it, so I will need you to do the interview if thats ok with you" Jacob tells Logan

"Sure" Logan says

"Good, well could you come in and discuss this before you go?" Jacob asks

"Sure, when?" Logan asks

"Well now if you can" Jacob says

"Im on my way" Logan says and hangs up

* * *

Logan leaves the hospital and goes to the New York Times building.  
A few minutes later Rory wakes up in the hospital bed, James, Jennifer and Jessica are all beside her.

"Hello, how did I get here?" Rory ask last remembering she was in the elevator

"Ambulance, Logan the man in the elevator with you said you passed out after having a panic attack when the elevator got stuck. The elevator started after you passed out" Jessica tells her

"Is Logan here I want to talk to him if he is?" Rory ask

"Sorry not anymore Rory, he left" James tells her

"Oh" Rory says a little disapointed

"I called Lorelai to let her know whats going on" James says

* * *

At 3:00pm the doctor comes into Rory's room to cheek on her.

"Hello Lorelai, Im doctor Anne Matthews, how are you feeling?" Anne asks

"Fine, So can I go back to work?" Rory asks

"Sure, but take it easy, maby try and avoid elevators for the mean time. but your Ok to work if you take it easy" Anne says "You are free to leave, just need to fill discharge papers"

"Thanks Doctor Anne" Rory says getting out of the bed

Rory signs her discharge papers and they leave the hospital.

* * *

James drives Rory back to work she get there at 3:15pm.  
Rory takes the stairs to the 7th flour (350 steps) when she goes over to her desk and Jacob comes over to Rory.

"Hey Rory, I didn't expect you back today" Jacob says

"Well I am, im fine" Rory says "I was just about to leave to do the Forester Car Sales Interview"

"Rory I need to talk to you in my Office" Jacob says and Rory follows Jacob

Jacob shuts the door to his office

* * *

"Rory, ive reassigned it to Logan Huntsberger, I wasn't sure you where not comming back towork today" Jacob says

"Logan doesn't even work here" Rory says

"He does from this afternoon" Jacob says

"But, Im fine to work, I got the Ok from the doctor to work, can't you give Logan a different article?' Rory asks using her puppy dog eyes

"Well he's already left 4 minutes ago to do it. I guess you to could work together on the interveiw" Jacob says

"Ok" Rory says

"I'll call him to let him know, your on the way" Jacob say

"Thank you" Rory says leaving the office.

* * *

Rory takes the lift down and she gets to the basement where her car is and drives to Forester car Sales.  
Logan just arrives at Forester Car Sales and hopes out of the car and goes in and goes to the reception where Clara is on the phone.  
John Forestor sees Logan and goes over to him.

"Hi sir how may I help you?" John asks

"Hi im Logan Huntsberger a reporter from the New York Times for the interview" Logan says

"Oh I thought Rory Gilmore was going to be the person to do the interview" John says

"Something came up..." Logan says getting cut of by his phone ringing and looks at the caller Id saying Jacob "Excuse me Iv'e got to take this, its my boss"

"Sure" John says

"Hi Jacob" Logan says answering his phone

"Hi Logan sorry about this but Rory Gilmore is back at work.. so she is going to be working on the article with you. She on her way to meet for the interview" Jacob tells him

"Oh, thats ok" Logan says

"Good, she is a valuable reporter at the New York Times so we don't want to loose her" Jacob says

"I understand" Logan says and hangs up.

Logan walks back over her to John Forester

* * *

"What where you saying before?" John asks

"Change of plans. Rory is on her way now" Logan says

Rory walks into Forestor Car Sales talking to her mum who is worried about her after the passing out.  
Dean, Alyssa (Deans wife), John (Deans Dad), Clara and Logan hear the end part of her conversation.

* * *

"Mum, Im ok to work" Rory says

"But you passed out" Lorelai says

"I know, I was there, Im fine, James already told you I was fine" Rory says

"I know he did, but ..." Lorelai says and Rory cut her off

"Mum, I have to go, I've got work to do, Bye" Rory says hanging up

After Rory hangs up she walks over to Dean, Alyssa (Deans wife), John (Deans Dad), Clara and Logan.

"Hi, Sorry Im late" Rory says

"Thats fine Rory" John says "Glad you could make it. lets start the interview"

* * *

Rory and Logan interviews John, Dean, Clara, May and Alyssa (Deans wife) all for the article.  
Rory and Logan says good bye to everyone and they leave. Logan walks with Rory to her car.

Rory and Logan are out beside Rory's Car and Logan talks.

"Rory..." Logan start saying and Rory cuts him off

"Logan, why don't you come over 6:30pm to my place as a thank you and so we can talk?" Rory ask

"Sure" Logan says and Rory hand him her address

While Rory and Logan are talking, Rory sees Tristan walk past them and into Forestor Car Sales.

"Bye Rory" Logan say "See you at 6:30pm"

"Bye Logan" Rory says and Logan goes to his car

Rory hops into her car and drives to the supermarket to get some groceries.

* * *

When Rory gets theer Rory goes in and starts shopping.  
Tristan, Alyssa, Dean and Clara get to the same supermarket as Rory and is getting groceries as well.  
Rory is going down the canned fruit aisle and bumps into Tristan and Clara.

"Hey Rory" Clara say

"Hi Gilmore" Tristan says

"Hello Clara, Tristan" Rory says

"So what do you do?" Tristan asks

"Im a reporter for the New York Times" Rory says

* * *

Dean, Alyssa come into the canned food aisle coming up behind Rory.

"Hey Rory" Dean says coming up behind Rory making her jump

"Hey you gave me a fright" Rory say jumping

"Sorry didn't mean to" Dean says to Rory "I would like you to meet Alyssa my wife"

"Hi, Nice to meet you Alysssa" Rory says "I've got to go, Bye Dean, Alyssa, Tristan, Clara"

"Bye" Alyssa says

"Bye Gilmore" Tristan says

"Bye Rory" Dean and Clara say

Rory walks off and gets the rest of her grocery shopping down and pays for it.

* * *

Rory leaves and drives to her apparment and takes her groceries up to her flat and starts cooking dinner.  
Rory sets the table, putting a bottle of unopened wine on the table when she finishes she gets changed and there is a knock at the door.

"Coming" Rory yells and Logan can here her on the other side

Rory cheeks on the dinner and then opens the door to Logan to let him in.

"Wow Rory you look nice" Logan say "Oh these are for you" Logan hand Rory the flowers and chocolates

"Thanks, come in and you look nice too" Logan says walking in and smeels food cooking

"You cooked?" Logan asks

"Yeah, Creamy Chicken Pasta" Rory says

"Sounds nice, how long?' Logan asks

"A couple minutes" Rory says

* * *

"Would you like some wine, or something eles to drink?" Rory asks

"Red wine will be fine" Logan says and Rory pours 2 glasses of wine

"There you go" Rory says handing him the glass of wine"and in time to have with the dinner" hearing the buzzer go off

"Thanks you" Logan says sitting up at the table while Rory puts her glass on the table then getting the dinner

* * *

Rory dishes out the dinner and they sit down at the table eating then Logan speaks.

"Rory, I want to appologize. I sorry I didn't listen when you said you wern't ready to get married but all I heard was no and I sorry I said it had to be all or nothing." Logan says sipping his glass of wine

"Its my fault as much as its yours, maby if I went after you or told you what I was feeling sooner then maby we still would be together" Rory says eating her pasta

"We can Rory, I want to be with you, I meant what I said in the elevator today about really missing you, because I do" Logan says eating his pasta "I Love you Ace"

"I have missed you too Logan and this afternoon when I was at the hospital and James told me you left, I thought you went back to San Francisco and didn't want to see me and I was disappointed becuase I Love you too Logan" Rory says eating her pasta "I never stopped"

"Who is James, is he a ex boyfriend?" Logan asks sipping his wine

"No he's my cousin you meet him" Rory says sipping her wine

"Oh" Logan says eating his pasta

* * *

"So what happened, why did you leave San Francisco?" Rory asks

"I wanted to change, so when Jacob called about wanting to meet me I came to New York" Logan says "Plus I was hopping to bump into you"

"How did you know I lived in New York?" Rory asks

"I have been following your work." Logan says

"So stalker like" Rory says joking

"No, just wanted to see what you where up too. I know I could of called, which I did think off but I never had the courage" Logan says

* * *

"Why did you quit the campaign trail?" Logan asks

"Because of my Claustrophobia, it was ok for the first 6 months but then strated to get worse everytime I was on the campaign bus and I knew I wouldn't of lasted the rest of the campaign trail, the trips between citys where geting longer and so I quit  
and thats when I got the job at the New York Times" Rory tells him

"I never knew you where Claustrophobic Rory" Logan says "You scared me to death today when you passed out, I didn't know what happened"

"Sorry Logan, No one really knows except from my family, thats how James knows" Rory says

"So who where the other 2 with James?" Logan asks

"One would of been James's twin sister Jessica and the other James's wife Jennifer, I can introduce you some time" Rory says

"I would like that" Logan says

* * *

Rory and Logan puts the plate in the sink to wash.

"Ready for dessert?" Rory asks

"Sure, are you trying to fatten me up?" Logan asks joking

"No, its part of the thank you dinner" Rory says putting her arm around Logan hugging him "And so is this" Rory kisses Logan on the lips

When they pull apart for air to breathe Logan says "I Love You Ace"

"I Love you too" Rory says Rory puts the Apple, Cinnamon and Lemon sponge into their bowls with milk and Cream.

Logan is sitting in the breakfast bar when Rory puts Logans pudding bowl down Rory sits beside him and they eat there dessert.

* * *

_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT COMING UP  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

Once Rory and Logan have finished eating dessert Rory washes the dishes and Logan drys them and puts them away.  
Logan goes into the Lounge room while Rory answers her home phone.  
Rorys talks to her mum for a few minutes then hangs up. Rory goes into the lounge to join Logan.  
When she gets to the couch Logan pulls Rory down to sit on his lap and starts kissing Rory passionatly when all of a sudden Rory feels Logan cock stick up under her leg while they are kissing.

"Come with me" Rory says Seductively grabbing Logans hand to her bed room

Once in Rory's bedroom Rory puts her hands under Logan shirt and pulls him closer she starts kissing him again, running her hands up and down his back as the fall on to her bed.

"I Want you Logan" Rory says in between kisses "I want you real bad"

"Me too Ace, I want you real bad too" Logan says stripping her black dress off and Rory takes his shirts off then

undoses he belt on his pants an takes them off

They both then strip eachothers underclothing off and starts kissing more passionatly.

"Your more Sexy than I remember Logan" Rory says looking at Logan once he is fully naked

"Your more Hot then I remember Ace" Logan says looking at Rory once she is fully naked

Logan pulls Rory closer to him kissing her really passionatly as the lie on the bed making out and having sex.  
Once they both finally climaxed They both moon each others names and Rory has her first ever Orgasm and Logan gave it to her.

* * *

Once they have finished making out and having sex they are lying in Rory's bed now under the covers out of bed.  
Rory's head is on Logan shoulder with his arm around her. They are both out of breathe and Logan is miling at her.

"How was that Ace?" Logan asks out of breathe

"Best ever" Rory says kissing him "Stay the Night Logan Please"

"Of course Ace, I was allready going to" Logan says kissing her "and it was the best we have had"

"Lets get to sleep. Night Logan" Rory says kissing him "Night Ace" Logan says kissing her back and Rory cuddles up

closer to Logan and they go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up and sees Rory still asleep in his arms because it is the weekend.  
Logan quietly slips his arm from under her head trying not to wake her up.  
He borrows her dressing gown which is hanging on her closet door.  
He finds the cups and plates cupboard quietly not making any sound.  
Then finds the pantry and makes Rory pancakes for breakfast and makes sure she does it quietly not to wake Rory.  
Logan also makes Rory up some coffee.

* * *

Once breakfast is cooked and the coffee is ready Logan take it into her bed room and she is still asleep.  
Logan put the breakfast and coffee on the bedside drawers.

Logan goes over to Rory's side of the bed and kisses Rory lightly on the lips and says "Morning Ace"

Rory wakes up to see Logan handing Rory a plate of food "Morning Logan, You made me pancakes for breakfast

how nice of you" Rory says kissing Logan " Thank you, I Love you Logan"

"There's Coffee too" Logan says pointing to her bedside table "Plus I love you too Ace" Logan kisses Rory back

"Good boy" Rory says playfully and giving Logan another kiss this time a long one

* * *

Rory and Logan eat the pancakes he made them for breakfast.  
Logan takes the plates out when finished and starts washing them.  
Logan is washing the dishes and Rory comes out with her coffee mug.

Rory wraps her arms around Logan "Logan, You don't need to do them now, I can do them later, your the guest not me"

"Ace, I made you breakfast so Im cleaning up after myself" Logan says "Once im done here, the day is all ours"

"Fine, you do my dishes, I'll go and have a shower and get changed" Rory says giving up letting Logan do her dishes

"Sound like a good Idea" Logan says kissing Rory "Ok" Rory says going to get a couple of towels out of her linen cupboard by her bathroom.

* * *

Rory goes in her bathroom and has a shower.  
When Rory gets out she goes to her room and gets changed into clothes.  
Rory comes out with a towel on her hair and sits down beside Logan.  
Kissing him as she sit down by Logan who is still wearing her dressing gown.

"You look good in my dressing gown" Rory say kissing him "You can have a shower if you want, I left a towel on my

bed for you"

"Thanks Ace, After I have a shower and get dressed, do you think we could go to my appartment, I want to get

changed?" Logan asks

"Sure, take a shower, I'll be ready by the time your out" Rory says drying her hair

"Ok" Logan says and goes into Rory's bedroom and finds a towel on Rory's bedroom.

Logan goes to Rory's bathroom and has a shower.

* * *

Once he has a shower he goes back to Rory's bedroom to gets dressed into the clothes he was wearing last night.  
Logan comes out of Rory's bedroom over to Rory who in in the lounge of her appartment.

"Ready to Go?" Logan asks

"Yeah, whos car?" Rory asks as Rory picks up her hand bag

"Mine" Logan suggests as they walk to the door

"Ok" Rory says and locks the door to the appartment

* * *

Logan and Rory walks down the stairs to the ground floor and Logan shows Rory his car.  
They hop in and Logan drives to his appartment building.  
When they get there Logan decides to take the elevator but Rory dosent want to so she takes the stairs.

"Fine, you take the stairs. its the tenth floor." Logan says "Room 10 H"

"Ok, I 'll meet you there" Ror says and starts taken the stairs.

When Logan gets to his door, Rory is at the 7th floor and Finn, Rosemarry, Honor. Josh, Maxine (Honors 4 yrd old), Stephanie, Colin and Julia ( Stephs 2 yrd old).

* * *

"So where have you been Little Brother we have been wating here for a while?" Honor ask

"Should I tell them now or later?" Logan mutters to himself not knowing that they heard unlocking his door

"Tell us what Huntz?" Finn asks

"Yeah, Tell us now" Stephanie says

"Um ok lets go in first before I tell you" Logan says letting them in

* * *

Once they all go in, they sit down on the couch.  
Julia and Maxine are playing happily together.  
Logan is wondering what is taking Rory so long.

"Would you guys like a cup of anything?" Logan asks procrastinating hoping Rory will arrive soon

"Tell us and Stop Procrastinanting Logan" Colin deamands Logan

"Fine, well you know that I brought the New York Times" Logan says

"Yeah and dads going to be mad when he finds out" Honor says

"So what I don't care, well No one at the times knows that becuase Jacob Martin is still running it, which is how I wanted it. After my meeting with Jacob, I caught the elevator and Rory Gilmore  
was in it, she works a the New York Times.." Logan says and Steph cuts Logan off

"So did you know before yesterday?" Stephanie asks

"Yeah" Logan says "But as I was saying is that Rory was in the elevator with me and we started talking then the elevator stoped and we where stuck in the elevator.  
Rory started having these panic attacks cause she get Claustrophobic and at the time I didn't know I only found out after she had passed out and the elevator started up again when her  
cousin who was meeting her for lunch told me so she was taken to hospital..." Logan says getting cut of by Finn and Colin

"So Repoter Girl is Clausrophobic, how come we never knew?" Finn and Colin ask at the same time

"She doesn't really tell people. Many only her family know" Logan says "Any how she was ok and was discharged yesterday afternoon, I was at the hosiptal waiting to talk to her but I got called away by her boss to cover a story  
she was going be be working on. I was allready at the place when Jacob called to say that Rory was back at work allready and was prepared for the story that she was orginaly going to do so we ended up going to be working together on the story together.  
After the interview for the story Rory asked me to come over to talk and thank me and then asked me to stay the night" Logan says

"So you and Rory are together again?" Honor asks

"Well I think we are. She was going to come here. She took the stairs instead of the lift" Logan says

* * *

Rory is at the 10th floor and is heading towards Logans door.  
When Dean, Alyssa, Ally (Dean's 3yrs Old) and Jessica who are going to Tristan and Clara's appartment 10 M.

"Hey Jess, Dean Alyssa" Rory says

"Hey Rory, So how do you and Jessica know eachother?" Alyssa asks

"Jessica's my 2nd cousin on my moms side of the family along with her brother James" Rory says

"Rory" Dean and Alyssa says "This is Ally our 3yr old daughter"

"Hi Rory" Jessica says

"Will you meet us for dinner tonight 7:00 I would like to get to know you better and become friends?" Alyssa asks

"Sure" Rory says

"Oh, so what you doing here Rory?" Jessica asks

"Meeting someone for college" Rory says going red "He lives on this floor"

* * *

Rory is hiding behind Jessica when she sees Mitchum and Shira walk past them and knocks on Logans door.

"Who you hidding from?" Alyssa asks

"Well Logan the guy from college who im surpose to be meeting his parents are right there" Rory says pointing to Mitchum and Shira

"So elevator man is that guys from yale?" Jessica asks "Why are you hidding from his parents?"

"Yes and Im hidding because his parents don't like me, they made that pretty clear several times, even trying to send Logan away to London for a year didn't work" Rory says

"So you and Logan dated?" Alyssa asks " What happened?"

"We went out for 3 years and we where really serious, he graduated a year before me and when I graduated he had a job offer in San Francisco. I gusses when her asked the big question and I told him I wasn't  
ready and that he wanted more than I did. He left for San Francisco and I later got the job on the campaign trail but when I quit I got a better job, my dream job things changed whe I saw him again" Rory says

"Do you mean the will you marry me question?" Alyssa asks

"Yeah that question, even though I still love him after 5 years, I still think things could of been different then they are" Rory says

* * *

"So what are you guys doing here?" Rory asks

"Going to pick Tristan and Clara up from their appartment" Dean says

"I don't get it how you let your sister date him, he is older than her and the whole time at Chilton you never liked him, so whats changed?" Rory asks Dean

"He has, he went to miltary school, he is different from when you knew him at Chilton" Dean says defending Tristan "and Clara really likes him and he is only 4 years older"

"Yeah right, I bet he hasn't, he's only going to hurt your sister and I hope you are there to pick up the pieces" Rory says annoyed at Dean for defendinh Tristan

"So your saying people can't change?" Dean asks madly

"No thats not what im saying, im saying that Tristan will never change, that he will be that cokey arogant jerk he always was and still is" Rory says "and you know thats true"

* * *

"What about you Miss Yale dropout, have you changed?" Dean asks "You told me that I shouldn't of dropped out when you did the excact same thing"

"I don't know how you know that but I went back, I graduated, did you?" Rory asks

"No" Dean says "Your just mad because we didn't work out"

"Your the one who didn't want us too, you where busy working several jobs after your failed marraige to Lindsay because you couldn't even make that work then breaking up without any real reason" Rory says

"I did give you a reason" Dean says

"Yeah right,if it was it was lame just an excuse to end it like the first time" Rory says

"Just forget about meeting us for dinner" Dean says walking off fast to Tristans and Claras appartment and Ally, Alyssa and Jessica follows Dean.

* * *

Dean gets to Tristan and Claras appartment 10M.  
Dean knock on the door, Jessica, Ally and Alyssa trying to catch up to Dean.  
Clara open the door and lets Dean in.

"Hey Dean, Where's Ally, Alyssa and her friend?" Clara ask "Are you Okay Bro?"

"They are coming" Dean says "Im fine, just had a hug argument with Rory, I saw her down the hallway"

"What was it about?' Clara asks Tristan walks in and hears about what Rory said about him to Dean

"You and Tristan mainly I don't know how it started but she was attacking Tristan and I was defending him then she said stuff about Tristan not being about to change from what he was like before you knew him, how he waas back  
when he went to Chilton with Rory and I got mad at her and I made a comment about her dropping out of college then she said about her graduating and whe she asked I went back and I said no and I said she is just mad that we didn't  
work out then she says it because I didn't want it too and I was busy working more than one job and she also brought up my failed marriage to Lindsay and she says its because I couldn't even make that work then breaking up with her at her  
grandmothers she said that it wasn't a real reason that it was just a lame excuse like the first time we broke up." Dean says as Ally Alyssa and Jennifer walk into the lounge

"Dean you should let a fight between you and Rory spoil your friendship. I know you both said some mean things to one another but I don't think she meant it" Clara says

"You can't say that Clara you wern't there to see it" Dean says

"Hun your sisters right I know I don't know Rory that well but I do believe Clara is right and I was there, so was Jennifer" Alyssa says "You need to sort this out or it will ruin your friendship"

"I know Im not the best of people that your sister could be dating, I know that I wasn't there but some of the thing I heard you tell your sister of what you told her some things are true" Tristan says "Even though she said those things about me you should let it ruin the friendship"

* * *

Inside Logans appartment Mithcum asks Logans friends and Honor to leave the room.  
They go out and sees Rory sitting on the floor 3 door away from Logans appartment.  
Mitchum is in Logans appartment trying to convince Logan to return to Huntzberger publishing.  
But Logan is not wanting too.

While outside in the hallway Rory is talking to Stephanie catching up when Matilda (James 4yr old daughter), James and Jennifer comes up to Rory.

"Aunty Rory" Matilda says running up to her "Mum told me wahat happened"

"Hey Maddy, Im Fine, Im not going anywhere" Rory say picking her up "Hey James, Jennifer"

"Hey Rory" James and Jennifer says

* * *

Rory introduces James, Matilda and Jennifer to her friends.  
Dean comes back past carrying Ally in a better mood than before, with Alyssa, Jessica, Tristan and Clara.

Matilda is still in Rory's arms and Rory puts her down because she is heavy and Matilda runs to Jessica.  
Jessica picks Matilda up and talks her her.

"Hey Maddy, whos the group of people over by Rory?" Jessica ask

"I don't know her friends, one of them talks funny" Matilda says

* * *

"Go talk to Rory, sort the arguement out" Alyssa and Clara both says to Dean

"But..." Dean says

"No buts and reinvite her to dinner" Alyssa tells Dean taking Ally from him "I'll take Ally"

Dean walks over to Rory and her friends, with everyone watching them.

* * *

"Rory, can we talk?" Dean asks

"Sure" Rory says then turns to her friends and cousin "I'll be back soon"

Rory and Dean walk away from the group and they stop when they are far away enougth.

"Im sorry about before what I said I never ment to say all those things about you then working off, I get that you dislike Tristan, I understand you care about Clara" Dean says "She can take care of herself"

"I know Dean, Im sorry too and I didn't mean to bring up our last break up and the other things I said about your marraige to Lindsay" Rory says

"Thanks Ok, So friends still?" Dean asks

"Of course" Rory says

"We would love if you would still come over tonight" Dean says "Alyssa wants to get to know you better"

"Sure, 7:00pm still ok?" Rory asks

"Yeah, heres our address" Dean says writing it down on a piece of paper and hand it to Rory.

* * *

Rory goes back and joins her friends. Dean, Alyssa, Ally, Tristan, Clara and Jessica all goes over to the group Rory is with and Rory introduces all of them to Dean, Ally, Alyssa, Tristan and Clara.  
Just after she introduces everyone to Dean, Ally, Alyssa, Tristan and Clara.  
Rory sees Logan, Mitchum and Shira outside Logans appartment arguing and they all could hear the arguement.

"I'm not coming back to Huntsberger Publishing Dad, nothing you will do will change my mind" Logan yells at his father

"So your just going to ingore your family responibility?" Shira asks

"Thats not what Im saying mum, I attend all the society events like you want but im not working for dad, end of discussion" Logan says starts walking away

"It is Not, come back here right now Logan Archibald Huntsberger" Mithcum says yelling at Logan "This Is because on Rory Gilmore isn't it, she not good for you Logan, even though she is both a Hayden and a Gilmore she is wrong for you Logan, we've told you time and time again"

"So what if it is that dosen't change anything, I never wanted to work for your company Dad" Logan yells at him "and she is you can't tell me who to love and who I can be with. Your not going to control my life anymore"

"That Fellon girl is good for you, why aren't you dating her?" Shira asks "She was quiet lovely"

"You can't say who is right for me and who isn't Amanda Fellon was nothing but a two timing, gold digging slut , you never ever liked me dating Rory but im not going to let that stop me" Logan yells that loud so Rory can hear that because he knows she in in the hallway

Rory smiles listening to what Logan said about Amanda Fellon. Honor. Jessica, Stephanie and Alyssa all cover the little kids ears when Logan swears.

"Its True what Logan said abou Amanda" Steph says to Rory "In high school she was dating Logan and a guy named Marcus at the same time but Logan didn't know or I though he didn't, then at college she cheated on him Robert, Logan found out about it"

* * *

Logan and Mitchum are still yelling and Mithcum is saying that Logan brought the New York Times before Mitchum could because Rory works there.  
When Francine is hoping of the elevator with Gigi.  
They head to the appartment when the see Rory and goes over.

"GIGi, Grandma Hayden, what you doing her in New York? " Rory asks bluntly

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden I need to talk to you" Francine says

"Fine what is it?" Rory asks looking out of the side of her eye towards Logan and Mitchcum, they are still arguing.

Shira and Mitchum is also looking over at Rory

"In private Lorelai" Franicine says

" Fine and I go by Rory" Rory says and follows Francine to her appartment

Francine unlocks the door to her appartment 10B and they all goes in. Rory remains standing up.

* * *

"Rory dear, would you like something to drink, coffee maybe?" Francine asks

"No thanks, so you wanted to talk to me about something" Rory says

"Well more to tell you something" Francine says

"What?" Rory asks

"Well your grandfather died a couple of days ago, His funneral is next week on Thursday, I really hope you will be there. I know you never got to really know him" Francine says and Rory starts crying Gigi is rubbing her sisters back

"Well you guys choose not to, I never made that choose" Rory says madly

"And he regretted it till the day he died" Francine says "I don't want that to happen for us"

"How?" Rory asks sobbing

"A Heart Attack" Francine says "As your unaware off he made you the Hayden Heris and set up a 89 Billion dollar trust fund, he has been putting money in it since you where 2 years old"

"Also he wanted me to give you these" Francine says giving her 2 envelopes Rory puts them in her hand bag.

"The big evelopes has papers you need to sign for your trust fund and other important papers. The other is a letter he wrote to you and some photos of you when you where really young when you came to visit for summers, but he  
was so afraid to send it because he wasn't sure if you would send it back or ever read it..." Francine tells Rory and she can't haddle it any more and Rory cuts Francine off

"Im sorry Grandma, Gigi, I've got to go" Rory says crying and opens the appartment door and runs out crying past everyone and no one knowing what happened.

* * *

Gigi shuts the appartment door after telling Francine that they should leave Rory alone and she needs time to get her head around everything.  
Rory keeps running and is running down the stairs, when shes gets to the 4th floor she twist her ankle.  
While on the floor her phone rings, it is Logan calling her and she decides to turn her phone off not wanting to talk.  
When she gets back up she start limping having troble running and a little walking.  
She takes the elevator the reset of the way down hoping it won't stop.

Everyone is upstairs wondering what just happened.

"What just happened?" Dean asks as Logan gets of the phone

"I don't know, she didn't answer her phone, she must of turned it off" Logan says

"Well we are heading off now, so if we see her will let her know your looking for her" Alyssa says to Logan

"Ok, Bye" Logan, Finn, James, Jennifer, Matilda, Steph, Rosemary, Colin, Julia, Maxine, Honor and Josh all says

"Bye" Dean, Ally, Alyssa, Clara, Tristan and Jessica says and leaves. They take the elevator down and they all

deside to go and look for Rory but Stephanie, Honor and Jennifer decides to stay at Logans appartment with the 3 kids Julia, Matilda and Maxine.  
Rosemary, Josh and Colin all join together to look for Rory. Finn, Logan and James goes another way.

* * *

Rory is limping down the street near a park when she bumps into Max Medina carrying Gracie (6 months old Daughter) and holding Jona's hand (Max's 2yr old son) and Melinda (Max's wife) walking beside Jona.

Max sees Rory limping and that shes been crying "Hi Rory, what did you do to your ankle?" Max asks "Are you Ok?"

Melinda helps her to a near by park bench and they all sit down

"No not really, I just found out my grandfather (My Dads Dad) who I didn't really know has died a couple of days ago, it was a Heart attack and my grandma (Dads mum) was talking and I needed to get away  
and when I was leaving I twisted my ankle but I am having trouble walking on it so thats why im limping" Rory says

"Oh Im so Sorry to hear that" Max says putting his free arm around to hug Rory rubbing her back

"Thank Mr Medina" Rory says

"You can call me Max, Rory this is my wife Melinda, our 2yr old son Jona and 6 month old Gracie" Max says "Melinda, Jona this is Rory she was in my English class at Chilton"

"Hi" Jona says

"Hi Jona, Melinda" Rory says

"Hi Rory, so where did you attend univeristy?" Melinda asks

"Yale, I graduated 5 years ago and Im working at the New York Times as a reporter" Rory says

"Thats great" Max and Melinda says

* * *

"So what happened to your plan to go to Harved?" Max asks

"It changed, I decided I wanted be close to mum and after doing a pro con list Yale came out on top, but I did get accepted to Harved" Rory says

"Well we better get going Rory, it was so nice meeting you" Melinda say "Bye Rory"

"Yeah you too, and thanks for listening" Rory say "Bye, Max, Jona, Melinda"

"Bye Rory" Max says "Bye" Jona says and they get up and leaves.

* * *

After Max, Jona, Gracie and Melinda leaves Rory trys to get up to walk back to Logan's appartment.  
She falls back down on to the bench because of her twisted ankle.

"I should of asked Melinda help to get back to Logan's appartment building" Rory mutters to herself

Dean, Ally, Alyssa, Jessica, Tristan and Clara are walking past the park and sees Rory.  
They all goes over to her to see if shes ok.

* * *

"Hey Rory, are you Ok?" Jessica asks

"Im all right now" Rory says and Jessica goes to ring James

"So what happened before, what did your grandmother want?" Alyssa asks "Why did she call you Lorelai?"

"My first name is actually Lorelai, Rory is just my nickname because Lorelai is also my mums name so it would be kind of confussing if I always went by Lorelai" Rory says

Then Rory explains to them why she was upset and why she left the appartment so quickly.

"Im so sorry Rory"Dean, Alyssa, Jessica, Tristan and Clara says

"Thanks" Rory says

"You don't have to come round for dinner tonight" Dean and Alyssa says

"It's fine really" Rory says "I want to come"

"You know Logan, James and all your friends are looking for you, plus your mums called like 5 times and you haven't been answering" Jessica says

"I turned my phone off, didn't feel like talking to anyone" Rory says

* * *

"Not even me?' Logan asks coming over to her

"Sorry Logan" Rory says standing up to hug Logan and Logan kisses her

Dean, Jessica, Ally, Clara, Tristan and Alyssa all leaves leaving Logan, Finn and James are left with Rory.

When Rory stands up she kisses Logan then pulls apart and her ankle start hurting Rory says "Ouch!" sitting back down

"What wrong Rory?" Logan asks sitting down beside her

"I twisted my ankle" Rory says "I hurts when I try and walk on it

* * *

"Why did you run off eiarlier, what happened Ace?" Logan asks concerned

"My Grandfather Straub died a couple of days ago from a Heart Attack. I hadn't really meet him until I was 16 but it didn't go well so I never saw him after that..." Rory says and cuts herself of by crying Logan pulls her close and lets her cry on his shoulder

"Im so sorry" Logan, Finn and James all says with them all hugginig Rory

"We should get your ankle checked out Rory" James says

"No it will be fine" Rory says

"Rory, you need to get it checked out, you can't even stand on it let along walk on it without pain you said so yourself" Logan says

"Fine, but I still hate hospitals" Rory says James and Logan helps her to James' car which is close by.

* * *

James drives Rory to the hospital to get her ankle checked out, Logan and Finn goes with her.

When they get there they are in the waiting room and Dr Anne Matthews comes out.

"Your in here again?" Dr Anne Matthews ask "Whats it this time?'

"I twisted my ankle, I have trouble walking on it" Rory says

"Ok, follow me, and we can check it out" Dr Anne Matthews says and the Dr helps her get to an exam room Once in the exam room Dr Anne Matthews checks Rory's ankle out and takes an x-ray.

When the x ray comes back it turns out to a tiny sprain, which will heal up in a few days.  
Dr Anne Matthew puts a splint to help it heal.  
Rory goes back out and they leave the hospital.  
James drives to Logans appartment building.  
All 4 of them takes the elevator up to Logans appartment.

* * *

When they get to Logans appartment.  
Rory goes straight in and to one of the bedrooms avoiding everyone, she decides to have a sleep.  
Back in Logans Lounge room Stephanie and Honor are conserned about Rory.

"Hey Logan, is Rory Ok?" Stephanie asks

"I don't know, her grandfather on her dads side died" Logan says

Rory is sleeping and at 4:00pm everone leaves so Rory and Logan can have time together.

* * *

Logan has a cup of Coffee and sees if she is wake yet and she is sitting on the bed looking at some photos.

"Hey Ace, your up, I made you some coffee" Logan says sitting down beside her giving her the cup of coffee

"Thanks" Rory says kissing Logan

"Thats Ok" Logan says

"Are thet guys still here?" Rory asks

"No, they left, they thought we might want some time alone" Logan says

"Are they mad at me?" Rory asks

"Of course not, I told them about your grandfather, they understand" Logan says hugging her

"Thanks Logan" Rory says

* * *

"So what where you looking at when I came in?" Logan asks

"Photos my grandmother gave me with a letter from my grandfather which he never sent" Rory says

"Oh, so what are we going to do tonight?" Logan asked

"I've been invited to Dean and Alyssa's for dinner, can you drop me off at 7:00pm?" Rory asks

"Oh, why don't you ask if I could join too then I won't have to come back to pick you up" Logan says

"I guess, I'll text Alyssa now" Rory says texting Alyssa

Alyssa gets Rory's text and text her back saying thats fine and she will see both of them at 7:00pm.

* * *

At 4:30pm Rory decides its time to get ready to go.

"Im going to have a shower now, would you like to join me in 5 minutes?" Rory asks

"Sure Ace" Logan say "I will be in there in 5 minutes"

Rory goes into the master bathroom of Logans bedroom and gets into the shower washing herself.  
Downstairs Rory's cell rings and Logan answers it.

"Hi Rory Gilmores phone, whos calling?" Logan asks

"Hi Logan, Its Lorelai, can I speak to my daughter she hasn't been answering her phone?" Lorelai asks

"I can't at the moment, shes in the shower, how about I get her to call back" Logan says

"Sure thing Logan" Lorelai says

Logan is about to hang up whe Lorelai speaks again. "So are you and my daughter back together?' Lorelai asks

"Yes, you don't need to worry Lorelai, im taking good care of her" Logan says

"Thats good, Chris told me about his father, how is she coping?" Lorelai asks

"Ok now, but as I said im taking good care of her" Logan says

"Well get her to call me ok Logan" Lorelai says

"I will, bye Lorelai." Logan says hanging up Rory's phone

* * *

Logan goes into his master bathroom and gets un changed and hops in the shower with Rory, wrapping his arms  
around Rory and kisses her feeling the water slide down his back.

"Hey Logan what took you so long?" Rory asks facing Logan

"Talking to your mum, she rang her cell and I picked it up. she wants you to call her back" Logan says

"So how did she react when you answered?" Rory asks

"Shocked but Ok, she just worried about you and I told her that I'm taking good care of you, your father rang her so  
she knows about your grandfather dieing" Logan says

"Of course you taking good care of me and I Love you for that" Rory says kissing him

"I love you too Ace" Logan says kissing her "I got you something, you can wear it tonight, it's in a box on my bed"

* * *

Rory washes her hair and Logan helps her rinse out her hair to get all the shampoo out.  
Rory hops out of the shower and find the box on the bed and opens it to find a beautiful casual dress, it is black gets changed into a nice casual dress  
Logan brought her while Logan finishes having a shower.

Once Rory is dressed she ring her mum and talks to her for a few minutes then calls her dad and talks to him then  
she starts drying her hair with a hair dryer sitting on the end of Logan bed.  
Logan comes out and gets dressed.

"Logan the dress is beautiful, but you really didn't need to get me anything" Rory says

"Yeah but I wanted to, you deserve being spoiled" Logan says kissing her "Plus I wanted to see you smile, I love it

when you smile Ace"

"When did you get it?" Rory asks

"After everyone left, you where still asleep so I left and brought you this dress to cheer you up"

* * *

Once Logan is dressed and Rory finish doing her hair it is 6:00pm, time for them to leave.

"Are you ready to go Ace?" Logan asks "Do you have there address?"

"Yes Im ready to go and Yes I have the address, lets go " Rory says picking up her hand bag. She takes out the

evelopes on Logan table not wanting to take them.

"What are in them?" Logan asks Rory

"Some papers from my grandmather, I'll open them later or tomorrow" Rory say "We better get going or we will be late"

"Ok" Logan says and open his appartment door.

* * *

Rory and Logan are on the way to the elevator when Gigi and Francine comes out of the appartment 10B.  
Francine and Gigi see Rory and Logan walking past the appartment.

"Rory Dear, have you been able to look at thoose papers yet?" Francine asks "And who is this fine man be"

"Grandma this is Logan Huntsberger my boyfriend and no I haven't read them yet" Rory says "Well be better get going"

"Why don't you and Logan join me and your sister Gigi for dinner?" Francine says "and you look nice by the way"

"Sorry we can't already have dinner plans with some friends of mine and where all ready running a little late" Rory say "Bye grandma, Georgia "

Bye Rory, nice meeting you Logan" Francine and Gigi says

"Bye Francine, Gigi it was nice meeting both of you" Logan says

* * *

Logan and Rory walks the rest of the way to the elevator with Logans arm around Rory and holding hands intwining there fingers together.  
The hop on the elevator and takes it to the ground floor. They walk to Logans car and Logan hops in the driving seat and Rory sits in the front.  
Rory gives Logan the address and he drives to the address Dean gave her. They arrive at the house and they are a little late.  
They hope out of the car and walks to the house. Rory knocks on the door, a few minute later Alyssa opens the door.

"Hey Rory, I thought you guys weren't going to make it, come on in" Alyssa says "Everyone else is here"

"Sorry we are late" Rory says

"Hi Im Logan Huntsberger" Logan say putting his hand out to shake Alyssa's

"Hi im Alyssa Forester" Alyssa says shaking Logans hand

* * *

Alyssa shows them to the lounge and introduces them to a few people who they don't know like Alyssa's parents, including a few Rory knows like her cousins, Max and his wife Melinda, Deans parents, Clara and Tristan.  
Alyssa asks them both what they would like to drink. Logan and Rory both asks for a Coffee, Alyssa makes all the drinks.

"Hello Rory, glad you could make it" Dean says

"Thanks" Rory says then introduces Logan as her boyfriend and everyone says hi to Logan

"So how is your mum?" May asks and Alyssa comes in with there drinks

"Yeah good, her and Luke are planning on taking a trip around europe next month" Rory says drinking her coffee

* * *

They all continue talking until dinner is ready and they sit up at the table.  
They all eat dinner then an apple crumble for dessert.  
After dinner and desset they sit in the lounge and talk more.  
At 9:30pm Jessica, James, Max and Melinda leaves and goes home.  
Rory and Logan stay till 10:30pm before they head off.

"Thanks for inviting us" Rory says

"Thats' allright, see you Rory, Logan" Dean and Alyssa says

Rory and Logan leaves and goes back to Logan's.  
When they get there they go in and head to bed.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading This Story  
Please Write a Review**


End file.
